


50 Reasons Challenge

by KayleighH2203



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Fall (2006)
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Because you can't sleep, Breakup Sex, Ceremony, F/M, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Makeup Sex, Revenge, The Fall (2006) - Freeform, Your Friend Told You About A New Position, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: Inspired by the 'Naked Man' episode of How I Met Your Mother, 50 Reasons To have Sex. Each chapter is a different reason. Originally started on Tumblr.





	1. #1 Because You Can't Sleep

You lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Three AM. It was three AM and you still weren’t asleep. Luke was barely moving next to you, but looking at him an hour ago, you had seen his eyes moving quickly under his eyelids. He was dreaming. You sighed. It just wasn’t your night. Perhaps you should give up, make yourself a coffee and set up shop on the sofa. Luke suddenly jerked in his sleep, making you jump. He half-sat up, coughed and hauled himself up, heading for the door to the en-suite bathroom. You were pretty sure he didn’t even open his eyes, given the way he almost stumbled into the door frame. You giggled and sat up in bed, listening to him hum a little tune, occasionally singing a line in Welsh as he used the toilet. He stumbled over one line, restarting it three times before he got the word right, making you laugh even louder. Luke finished his little song, coughing again as he flushed. You heard the water running from the taps and a moment later, he emerged.

Eyes open, he looked at you in surprise.  
“What are you doing up, love?” he asked.  
“Can’t sleep,” you admitted, “We need to repaint the ceiling.”  
“Oh, that bad?” Luke said, kneeling on the bed and crawling up to you. There was something vaguely amusing about a fully-grown naked man crawling on all fours.  
“I just can’t switch off,” you said as he lay down next to you, “I’m going to go downstairs, so I don’t disturb you. I’ve got to catch up on Netflix anyway.” You moved to get out of bed but Luke locked his arm around your waist and pulled you back.  
“You’re not going anywhere,” he said softly, rolling onto his back with you in his arms. He bent up and kissed you gently, coaxing your lips open and his hands roaming over your back and down towards your bottom. His fingers gripped you tightly, making you gasp and slide up his chest a little. His cock was hardening, making you smile.  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he said. It was true, between his film work, training for other roles and your work, your sleep patterns had been off, one of you in bed long before the other. Not exactly conducive to a physical relationship. It had been at least two weeks, two frustrating weeks that had seen your bottom drawer raided more than you cared to admit and several candid conversations with your work friends…which reminded you.

“I know something we can try,” you whispered.  
“Ohh, something other than me on top, two shoves and a grunt,” Luke said, “You wild minx, you!”  
“Shut up,” you said, smacking him on the shoulder, making him laugh, “Sit up.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he said, sitting up, his legs still stretched out and yours straddling him. You reached down between you and gripped him. He gasped, his hips flexing slightly. You smiled and kissed him as you stroked him, feeling him harden beneath your fingertips. His mouth moved to your neck, his hands coming up to your breasts, stroking and fondling you. You breathed his name, your grip tightening on Luke’s shaft.  
“I want you so much, love,” he whispered against your skin, his thumbs teasing your nipples, sending you deep into arousal.  
“I know,” you said, clutching his head as you shifted yourself into position, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands moved to your thighs, guiding you down onto him.

You whimpered as he slid in, feeling him fill you. Luke muttered under his breath about how good you felt. His hands slid under your bottom, supporting you.  
“Ready, babe?” he asked. You nodded. He lifted you up slightly before lowering you. He struck a sweet spot inside you, making you cry out and close your eyes.  
“Did that feel good?” he whispered in your ear. You nodded, feeling him lift you again. It felt so good, the feel on his skin against yours, his breath on your ear, and his hands on your backside as he guided you. Your clit rubbed against him and he kept hitting your sweet spot as he brought you down. Your fingers wound into his hair as you nipped at his jaw, unable to reach his mouth to kiss him. His skin felt so hot against you as he moved you faster, sending tremors of pleasure through you, your insides tightening, heat building.

Your legs were beginning to ache from wrapping around him so tightly, but the build-up to your orgasm was so powerful it overwhelmed your complaining muscles.  
“I’m cumming,” you whispered as you felt a sudden intense clench, “I’m cumming.” Your mind then went blissfully blank as pleasure overwhelmed you, your internal muscles undulating, all other sound drowned out by your cries. Luke let you drop down on him, his hands moving to your back as his hips flexed, trying to bury himself deeper inside you as he came. His chest rumbled with deep, guttural groans, his breath coming in pants as he held you tightly. Your head drooped, resting on his shoulder as he kissed your neck. You felt tired suddenly and your arms slackened. Luke gently rolled over so you were on your back before he pulled out of you. He pulled the covers over you.  
“Thank you,” you mumbled, feeling drained but in the very best way.  
“You’re welcome, love,” he whispered, kissing your forehead, “Sweet dreams.” And with that, you were finally able to sleep.

 


	2. #2 Makeup Sex

He was late… again. Typical Tom, always rushing around trying to do a million and one things and you always ended up being the neglected one. You were starting to remember why the two of you had broken up in the first place. ‘No,’ you reminded yourself, ‘You’re not his girlfriend anymore. You’re trying to be just friends, so cut him some slack.’ You turned back to your drink, your second Cosmo of the evening seen as Tom was running about thirty minutes late as per usual.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting, darling,” his honey-like voice came from behind you, almost making you choke.  
“Oh, you made it then?” you laughed, wiping your chin with a napkin as he leaned down to kiss you on the cheek.  
“I’m so sorry, I got stuck on the phone with a director,” he said, “Very exciting project and I just couldn’t tear myself away.”  
“Well, you’re here now,” you said, pushing the bottle of beer towards him, “I got you your usual.”  
“You are far too good for me,” he said, “Always have been.” He smiled and took a sip.  
“Easy there, Hiddleston,” you warned him, “We broke remember?”  
“I remember,” he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “You were too good to me, and I wasn’t good enough back.”  
“That’s right, you weren’t,” you said, “Besides, it now means the next round is on you.” You sipped your drink as he nodded.  
“So what was the big announcement you called me up about?” he asked.  
“Oh yeah, that,” you said, “Well, Ms Fredricks finally retired this week, so as of Monday…”  
“You got the promotion?” Tom said, his face lighting up, “Oh darling that’s wonderful! Here’s to you!” He lifted his drink into the air. You clinked your glass against his and you both took a sip.

It was a great night, with a few too many drinks, and far too much reminiscing.  
“Do you think we made a mistake breaking up?” you asked him as you both left the bar as he tried to hail a cab. He turned to look at you in surprise but with a faint smile on his face.  
“I don’t think you made a mistake, telling me where to go when I didn’t deliver into the relationship,” he answered honestly, “I know I did, when I put work above you at times. There were some things that I could have put on the back burner to be with you, and those are the times I regret the most. When I could have made a difference.”   
“Tom…” you said softly when you saw the anguish in his face for the first time that night. He honestly and truly regretted losing you, and you regretted letting him go.  
“I have no right to ask this,” he said, “I really don’t. But if you would give me one more chance, I will try my hardest, to make things right this time. To do right by you and put you first. It wouldn’t be like last time, I promise.”  
“Tom,” you whispered again as he stepped closer, “Are we crazy for even talking about this?”  
“Crazy, no,” he said, tracing your chin with one finger, “We would be crazy if we didn’t give it another try. What we had was amazing, only crazy people would pass up a second chance.” He tilted your head back and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. You leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his waist.  
“Will you give me one more chance?” he asked, his lips barely leaving yours.  
“Yes,” you replied, more a breath than a whisper.

*                                                                                                                                  

The cab ride back to his place seemed to take forever, but then so would a short walk when your hands are just itching to undress the man you’re with. And that’s how you felt about Tom. When your relationship had been good, it had been great, but your sex life was always better. He had barely closed the door when you had started attacking the buttons on his shirt. He grinned and let you fumble with them for a few moments until he heard your growl of frustration and took over, sliding his shirt and jacket off at the same time. You shrugged off your own coat and slipped out of your heels before Tom enclosed you in his arms again. He lifted you up, hiking your dress up so you could wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom.

He laid you out on your bed, kissing your neck as his hands skimmed up your legs. His long fingers quickly found the hem of your black cotton underpants and slowly slid them down. He cast them over his shoulder as he crawled back down your body and started kissing your thighs.  
“Tom,” you panted.  
“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered against your skin, “Oh, I’ve been dreaming about you since you left.” His mouth was travelling up your thigh, closer and closer to where you wanted him.  
“Tom,” you repeated, this time more of a plea. He knew what you wanted, and he would deliver if he knew what was good for him. And he did. His lips pressed against your core, making your breath catch in your throat and your whole body jerked. He kissed you there again, his tongue slipping out for a long slow lick that had your eyes rolling back in your head. Your hands flew to his hair, gripping his curls tightly.  
“Fuck! Tom!” you cursed, “Fuck, that feels so good.” He didn’t reply, you weren’t even sure he could hear you with your thighs up against his head. He didn’t stop, he barely drew breath, feasting on you like you were his final meal. One hand slid over your stomach, his thumb stretching out and rolling your clit. You cried out, your back arching. Your body began to tense, creeping closer and closer to orgasm. He suddenly pulled back.  
“Not yet, love,” he said, “Wait for me, I want to go with you when you fall over that precipice.” You barely nodded as he pulled away, bringing up by your arms so he could pull your dress up over your head.

Once your dress had joined your underpants, and then your bra, his hands dropped to his pants, quickly unfastening them. You stood up, meaning to kneel in front, to help him but he stopped you.  
“No,” he said, his voice laced with raw need, “No, not tonight. Tonight, it is all about you.” He cupped the back of your head, giving you a desperate, lingering kiss as he lowered the zip. You whimpered into his kiss as you heard the soft rustle of fabric as his pants hit the floor. His hands came up and caressed your shoulders as he held you tightly against him, moaning as you felt his hardened length jabbing into your stomach. He stroked your hair as he kissed you, holding you in a sweet embrace. You had never felt him focus such attention on you and expect nothing in return. But it felt so wonderful, you weren’t going to push it. He pulled back, dipping slightly to lift you up into his arms. He walked round to the side of the bed before climbing on it and laying you down gently, his hands caressing your skin. You parted your legs, encouraging him to lay between them. He slowly moved into place, taking his time with gentle touches and equally soft kisses.

When he finally slid inside you, it felt right. You felt complete, like you were back where you belonged.  
“Tom,” you sighed, your hands delving into his hair as he groaned against your neck.  
“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, slowly beginning to rock against you, “I’m never letting you go ever again.” He tilted his hips, hitting your sweet spot as he thrust against you. You let out a yelp, feeling your body beginning to tense again.  
“Oh yes, darling,” he whispered, kissing your neck and ear, “Just like that. Again!” He thrust harder and deeper, drawing a long, pleading moan from your lips. He didn’t slow, maintaining his sure and steady rhythm, knowing it was driving you blindly towards your peak.  
“Tom,” you panted, “I’m…I’m gonna….”  
“Wait for me,” he replied, sealing your lips in another heated kiss, “I’m almost there.” His hips began to jerk erratically as he sought that final release, his pubic bone grinding on your clit. You held onto him, and the edge of your sanity, waiting, waiting until he moaned into your kiss, his cock throbbing deep inside you. You let go, feeling every muscle in your body clench, your legs locking around his waist, holding him inside you. Every curse he knew fell from his mouth as you undulated around him, his hips moving as much as you would let him, drawing out your orgasm until your arms slipped from his neck and you lay on the bed, utterly spent. Tom was barely able to hold himself up, sliding out of you and quickly collapsing by your side. He took one of your hands in his and brought it to his lips, kissing your knuckles.  
“Thank you,” he said, “For giving me this second chance. I promise, you will not regret it.”  
“I already don’t,” you replied, grinning from ear to ear. When your relationship was good, it was great, but the sex? The sex was always better.

 


	3. #3 Breakup Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy Walker (Lee Pace in The Fall)/Reader

“I can’t do this anymore Roy!” you screamed, running your hands through your hair in frustration. You were frustrated, with him, with life, with everything. You couldn’t even remember how this argument had started, it had been something stupid, like a spoon wasn’t put in the right place or something equally ridiculous. Now you were stood mere feet from each other, screaming at each other and neither of you hearing what the other was saying.  
“You know what, I’m done,” you said, swiping your arms in front of you, “I can’t do this. I’m going to my Mom’s.” That jolted Roy out of his argument.  
“What?” he snapped.  
“I’m leaving!” you said, “You, for good.” You turned and marched out of the room, heading for your shared bedroom. You yanked your suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe and set it on the bed.  
“That’s it?” Roy hadn’t calmed much as he followed you, “You’re leaving as soon as things get hard?”  
“No, Roy, things have been getting difficult for a long time,” you said as you began to shove clothes into the case, “And I should have spoken up sooner but I didn’t. Now there’s no going back, not for you, not for me, not for us.”  
“So when are you coming back?” he asked.  
“Don’t you get it?” you snapped, turning to face him, “I’m not coming back. Ever!” Seconds later, he had yanked you into his arms and was kissing you roughly, his teeth nipping at your lower lip. You still loved him, despite everything, but you just couldn’t live with him anymore. His hands slid in opposite directions. One ran up your back, cupping your head, the other was holding your waist, holding you against him.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
“And I love you,” you replied, “But I can’t anymore…I have to go.” He kissed you again, walking you backwards to the bed, laying you out on it, pushing the suitcase to the floor.

He kissed your neck as his hand moved from your waist to your thigh. Your arms slid around his neck. You still wanted him physically, you still loved him, even if you just couldn’t live with him. His hips rolled against you, you could feel him, hard and ready. He was going to try to make you stay, but this was it. This was going to be your last time together. You felt tears fall from your eyes as he kissed your jaw. You let your hands slip to his chest, and begin to undo his shirt buttons. His hands slid under your skirt. You turned your head and kissed him back. You needed this, one last time to remember him by before you walked out of his life forever. He kept whispering to you how much he loved you, over and over, as his hands grasped your underwear and pulled them down. He pulled back to slide them off, pressing kisses to your ankles before leaning over you again. You tugged at his belt, loosening it. He reached between your bodies and unfastened his pants, pushing them down. He hooked your legs over his arms and pulled you to him, pulling his hardened cock out of his pants as he leaned over you.

Your hands skimmed over his skin and around to his back. He pressed into you slowly, drawing you deeper and deeper into the kiss. He was trying to bring you into it, you knew he was, he was trying to give you a reason to stay. The tender kisses, the warm embrace, the gentle rhythm of his hips, the fact that he was here at all, it was all to get you to stay. But you didn’t want to stay, even as his fingers strayed to your core and stroked you there. You wanted this, one last time with him, so you can remember how it felt to be loved by him, how he felt when he connected with you in this most basic way.  
“Roy,” you let his name slide from your lips on a sigh, making his hips surge, sending jolts of pleasure through you. He kept a steady pace, strong hard thrusts forward, smooth easy glides out, making your body tighten. He moaned your name over and over, his fingers teasing your clit over and over. Your fingernails dragged down his back, leaving streaks in their wake.  
“Roy,” you cried, tightening your legs around his waist as you grew closer and closer. His thrusts took on a new urgency, sending the heavy wooden headboard banging into the wall and causing pleasure-filled screams to fill the air until your body snapped and your eyes rolled back in your head. Roy’s hips became ragged and his pace uneven until he shuddered, finishing inside you as he held you tight.

You lay in his arms for a while, just a little while as his fingers combed through your hair but as soon as his arms slackened, you slipped out. You didn’t look at him whilst you looked for underwear. You couldn’t, it was too painful.   
“Don’t go,” he croaked as you put the last few things into your suitcase and closed it.  
“Please, don’t go,” he repeated as you stood up and lifted it up.  
“Goodbye, Roy,” you said as you left.


	4. #4 Your Friend Told You About A New Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine sex position I found on the internet, wins purely on it's name!

You weren’t looking where you were going when you walked through the front door and almost fell over a box. Luckily Lee was quick and caught you before you went head first over it.  
“Careful,” he said, “I’m not done unpacking yet. The whole place is an obstacle course at the moment.”  
“Sorry,” you said, looking up at your boyfriend and smiling. The two of you had just moved in to a brand new apartment together, and you were so excited about starting this new chapter in your life with him. He had a few months where he had no commitments, no films or theatre work so he was getting the apartment set up so you could keep working.  
“What’s this?” he asked as he bent down to pick up the magazine you’d been reading. You flushed a little when he examined the page.  
“Is this an article on sex positions?” he said, grinning.  
“Yeah,” you admitted, “Mel gave it to me today. She said it was pretty funny.” Lee went and sat on the couch, the magazine still in hand. You dropped down next to him and eased your shoes off.  
“The Spork?” Lee said, lowering the magazine and looking at you.  
“Now that one looks interesting,” you said, pointing at the diagram that came with the description. Lee looked back at the magazine, one eyebrow raising as he studied the picture. After a moment he spoke.  
“Ok,” he said, standing up quickly.  
“Huh?” you responded, looking up at him.  
“Let’s give it a go,” he said matter-of-factly, “Come on.” He reached down and pulled you up by your hand. He led you around the maze of boxes that covered the floor to the bedroom. 

You were still confused. “What are we doing?” you asked as he dropped the magazine on the bed and pulled off his t-shirt.  
“We’re going to try it out,” he said, throwing his shirt in the direction of the laundry basket, “You said it looked interesting, plus, we haven’t broken in the new apartment yet.” He pulled you into his arms, cupping your head and kissing you. You instantly wound your arms around his neck, pulling yourself up onto your tiptoes. He scooped you up to lay you out on the bed, his fingers skilfully loosening the buttons on your blouse. He pulled back slightly when he had your blouse open and let out a low growl when he saw the red silk bra you were wearing. Technically a ‘Date Night’ bra, it had been the only one you could find that morning, your ‘Every Day’ ones buried in a suitcase somewhere in the apartment. Luckily, this particular bra was still really comfortable.  
“Oh, hello,” Lee said as he dragged kisses down your neck to your chest. You laughed as he nuzzled in between your breasts.  
“Not seen this one in a while,” he said, his voice muffled by your skin, “I like it!” His hands began pushing your blouse off your shoulders and tugging it off your body as he kissed you all over.  
“Now let’s see if you’re wearing a matching set,” he whispered as his hands moved to the fastenings on your pants, easing them open. You half-expected a disappointed ‘oh’ when he pulled down your pants and found just a plain pair of black cotton panties underneath. But instead he smiled.  
“Your ass looks amazing in these,” he said, tossing your pants away.

You opened your legs and he lay between them, cradling your head gently as he rocked against you. Something about the way you could feel his erection rubbing against you through his sweat pants prompted you to speak.  
“Are you going commando?” you asked, smiling at him. Lee blushed a little.  
“You’re not the only one whose underwear has gone missing during the move,” he answered. He grinned as you pulled him down for a kiss before slipping your hands to his backside and gave it a good squeeze. He grunted into your kiss, his hips pressing into you again briefly before he began to push off his sweats. He slid his tongue into the kiss as he kicked them off and slid his hand up your sides.  
“Now, if I remember correctly,” he whispered against your lips, “This one closes at the front.” His hands skimmed over your stomach, making you feel ticklish. He kissed you again as his fingers closed over the fastening and unhooked it. He pushed the silk cups back, his hands stroking your breasts as he went, giving your nipples a gentle rub with his thumbs. He suddenly sat up and pulled you up with him, settling you in his lap as he pulled your bra free of your arms and threw it aside.   
“Let’s take another look at that magazine,” he said, his voice low and husky. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, his hard length pressing hot against your lower belly. He grabbed the magazine from where he had dropped it whilst pressing kisses into your jaw.  
“Looks like I lay on my back,” you said, examining the picture, “And you’re on your side.”  
“Mmmhmmm,” Lee agreed, tossing the magazine away and sliding his hand into your panties, “Feels like you’re all nice and wet too.” God, you loved it when he talked dirty. Even cursing seemed that much cruder, sexier when he did it. It was the deep voice, it was going to be the death of you, you were sure, death by orgasm.

He laid you down in the centre of the bed, pulling off your panties as he went. He lifted your legs up, leaning down to give you a couple of good licks just for good measure. He lay on his side, his body at a right angle to yours, lifting your right leg to rest on his shoulder and giving your ankle a gentle kiss.  
“Ready?” he asked. You nodded, fingers closing on the pillows. He shifted closer, pressing into you. You let out a sigh of pleasure as he filled you, grunting as he went.  
“Damn, you feel so good,” he whispered as he pulled back. He tilted his hips again, sliding home inside you. Your hands let go of the pillow as he got used to the movement, setting a steady rhythm.   
“This is great,” he said, and you could tell he was smiling, “I can see all of you!” He slowed down for a moment, reaching up to grab one of your hands.  
“Here,” he said, placing it on one of your breasts, “Like that.” He relaxed back into position and resumed his tempo. You closed your fingers over your breast, teasing yourself, touching yourself in the way you liked the most. Your eyes were closed, losing yourself to the sensation of Lee’s powerful upper body supporting one of your legs as he thrust into you. Your free hand slid over your stomach and you could hear Lee’s breath catch in his throat as your fingers found the little bundle of nerves between your legs.

“Yes,” he whispered, “Yes, touch yourself.” Your fingertips skimmed over your clit, sending insane jolts of pleasure through you, making you clench around Lee’s cock. He groaned audibly and thrust harder. You could feel your internal muscles tightening, bracing themselves for what was coming. The air was filled with Lee, grunting and moaning, telling you how beautiful you looked, how good you felt. You felt a particularly strong clench inside and gasped. Lee thrust a little harder, he knew all your little noises by now, he knew you were getting close.  
“Come on, baby,” he whispered, “Cum for me.” You felt his fingers on top of yours, above your clit. You pulled back, letting him take over, syncing his fingers in time with his thrusts. Your free hand went to your other breast, pinching your nipple and sending you falling over the edge. You cried out, your legs hooking over Lee’s side, pulling him as far into you as he could go. He held onto you, onto any part of you he could get hold of as he gave a few more rough, shallow thrusts before letting out a yell. You felt the spreading heat inside you as he came and sighed happily.

The two of you lay there quietly for a moment. You were happy, sated and satisfied and so was Lee, if his kisses to your calf and knee were anything to go by.  
“Well, I think we can add that one to the roster,” you said.  
“Yeah,” Lee agreed, still trying to catch his breath, “I think the Spider is next though, maybe in the bathroom.”


	5. #5 Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whit Coutell (Lee Pace in 'Ceremony'/OC

I glanced round at the various people bustling back and forth. It was surprising exactly how many ‘behind the scenes’ people it seemed to take to pull off a wedding. Thankfully they were all too distracted to notice me as I slipped out of my hiding place, quickly covering the width of the hallway. The handle of the door I was aiming for turned easily. I slipped inside before anyone could spot me.  
“Hello Whit,” I said. He spun around at the sound of my voice. He murmured my name softly.  
“I…I don’t believe it,” he said, “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard about the wedding,” I said, “I just needed to see you one last time.”  
“You can’t be here,” Whit said, stumbling forward, “I’m getting married. We’re finished.”  
“You left me,” I whispered, “I need a chance to say goodbye properly. You at least owe me that. A chance for closure.” Whit sighed, his eyes closing. I wasn’t screaming, I wasn’t crying, I wasn’t demanding. I was asking, calmly and rationally, for a chance to end our relationship on my terms. Something he hadn’t afforded me six months before when he’d left in the middle of the night without a word.

“What do you need?” he asked quietly after a moment of silence, his eyes still closed.  
“A hug would be nice,” I said. He grinned.  
“A hug? Six months and a five hundred mile trip for a hug?” he said.  
“You always said you liked that I had simple wants,” I reminded him.  
“Ok, a hug,” he said, opening his eyes and his arms. I quickly stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling his warm, solid body against mine. His arm swooped down and encircled me. And it was perfect. Exactly like I remembered. All my senses were filled with him. The feel of him against me, his smell, the beat of his heart. Perfect. I heard him sigh contentedly and felt my hair move when he exhaled, his head lowering closer to mine. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly, determined not to let him slip through my fingers until I was ready to let him go.  
“I’ve missed this,” he murmured, one hand sliding up my back to cup the back of my head. I said nothing. This had to be all him. I felt him nuzzle the top of my head and inhale deeply. Almost instantly the grip on my head and hip tightened. I felt his heart skip a beat in his chest and the press of his lips against my hair. His fingers wove into the strands and gave a gentle tug. I allowed my head to fall back into his hand and looked up at his face.

His lips were slightly parted, his eyes darkened with desire.  
“Did I make a mistake?” he asked so quietly I wasn’t sure if he was directing the question at me or not. The hand that lay on my hip clenched, drawing my dress up slightly. I mimicked his movements, pulling his shirt tight across his back. His head began to drop down and I closed my eyes. Seconds later, his mouth was on mine, with the sweetest kiss I had ever been given by him. For a moment, I did nothing, except savour the feeling of his lips, the taste of his kiss, before returning it. My mouth opened when he dared to slick his tongue against the seam of my lips, drawing him in and taking what he was offering. He stumbled forward ungracefully until I was pinned against the wall, his hand now dragging my dress up to my waist. He was leaving me exposed as his mouth left mine, dragging sloppy open-mouthed kisses along my jaw and down my neck.  
“Whit,” I whispered slowly as his attentions danced along my collarbone. His fingers gripped the waistband of my underwear, yanking them down to my ankles before returning to my chest, cupping my breasts and squeezing.  
“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Now he was pulling down the top of my dress, baring more of me to his lust-filled eyes. He scooped me up, lifting my legs around his waist. I locked my ankles together, determined not to let him flee.

Now his mouth was on my breasts, sucking on one nipple first, then the other, sending heat like fire through my veins, pooling between my legs.  
“I can feel you,” he whispered against my skin, “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you? You want me like I want you.” I could only moan my agreement as one of his hands fumbled between us at the fastening on his pants. I heard the thump of his pants hitting the floor and felt him move until his cock was pressing against my folds.  
“God, you feel so hot,” he murmured as he braced himself with one hand on the wall. He slammed into me, making my body throb with desire.  
“Whit!” I cried out, my hands clinging to him as his breath came out in shuddering gasps. He thrust again, sending my lower back into the wall behind me. He kissed me hard, his tongue pressed against mine as he maintained his rhythm, driving hard and fast into me.  
“I’ve missed you,” he panted against my mouth as I felt our dizzying peak rapidly approaching. All I could was cry out as he gave one final thrust, sending him over the edge. He let out a long deep moan as he climaxed, I could feel the muscles in his body tensing and relaxing as he came down from that high.

He slipped out of me and gently lowered me down on to shaky legs. He was still leaning against the wall, one arm bracing itself above my head so as not to crush me.  
“Why?” he asked, “I’m supposed to be getting married.”  
“You are still getting married,” I said, “That was just us saying goodbye.” I smiled sweetly up at him before dropping down and pulling up his pants for him. He laughed.  
“You always did like to take care of me,” he joked. I bit my tongue. He didn’t need to know that he had broken my heart when he had left. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He offered me one.  
“No, thanks,” I said, “I quit after you left.”  
“Suit yourself,” he said, pulling his lighter out of his other pocket. A knock came at the door.  
“Whit! Two minutes to go, man,” a voice called from the other side. He was distracted for a moment so I grabbed the cigarette packet out of his hand and tucked it back into his pocket as footsteps walked away from the door.  
“Good luck for today,” I said softly as he grinned at me.  
“Thanks,” he said. I turned and walked away, only looking back once to make sure my underwear was just visible out of his back pocket. He thought it was ok to cheat and leave? No one left me for another woman without a little cold revenge.

 


End file.
